Minecraft 1.15: Biome update (Imaginary)
This is an imaginary Minecraft update, that I would love. 1.15 - Biome update This is a major Minecraft update that added lots of new biomes, change some stuff. It's a special update, cause the snapshots for It started when 1.14 wasn't released. Here's the list of development versions (note: some of them are for 1.14): 18w51a, 2018-12-18 Note: this snapshot isn't for 1.15, but it's very important for it. Despite the fact, that Mojang mentioned that 18w50a would be the last snapshot of 2018, this special snapshot was released. It added a new menu screen layout, the options page was revamped too: Skin settings | Sound settings Video settings | Controls (now with ability to change F1, F3) Language settings | Add-ons (again) Chat settings | Accessibility settings Tutorial (currently unused and unclickable) The FOV setting was moved to the video settings. Also in this snapshot: new launcher has released, in which you can play all of Minecraft versions, including "Cave Game" as "oldalpha-0.0.0". 19w01a, 2019-01-04 Note: again, this snapshot isn't for 1.15, but it's important. This is a new-year update, which revealed what 1.15 is going to feature, and fixed many bugs. The most notable additions are the new firework crafting system - instead of using a crafting table, using the newly-added explosives factory (that also, as of now, creates TNT). and the re-added customized world type with some changes but kept the buffet one too. 19w03a, 2019-01-16 First 1.15 snapshot. This update added Jungle Villages (currently like plains villages but that was changed later. They spawn in the new Jungle Plains biome, and the Jungle Edge biome. The jungle plains biome is very similar to the Jungle Edge biome, the only difference is that it spawns inside of Jungles, are small, and spawn no trees. 19w05a, 2019-01-29 A snapshot for 1.14. The last snapshot for 1.14 added foxes, campfires, and a new Villager trading GUI and less awful trades, and currently made the Mason only spawnable with commands, cause there were problems with him. Also, it was announced that Minecraft would get better performance and rendering engine. Jeb stated, that it will be not in 1.14 cause it "will add a huge delay to it". 19w05b, 2019-02-02 1.15 snapshot. (Note: in this snapshot, all 1.14 features were added, and from then were hotfixed into these snapshots when new came out) A big snapshot for 1.15, that added brown Mooshrooms, proper Jungle villages and removed the Jungle Plains. Dinnerbone said that they need more work before they could come out. The Jungle villages now consist of: treehouses, melon and pumpkin farms, small ground houses, and big ground houses that only spawn if the Village spawn between Jungles and their edges (a chance of 20%). The villages now only spawn in Jungles and not their variants. Also, updated the glass block texture, that now can visually connect to the other glasses. The same change is for glass panes too. 1.14-pre1, 2019-02-07 The first and the biggest pre-release for 1.14 This pre-release added function for cartography tables (making maps), for fletching tables (making tipped and spectral arrows, later there will be more arrow types), smithing tables (currently used for the new big axes, later there will be more tools), and stonecutter can't spawn naturally now and Mason houses are now storage houses with new architecture style, 2 double chest, and 2 barrels. Currently there's no loot in them. Also, fixed the bug where Village houses are cut when accidentally spawning in a Jungle biome. Also, lot of other minor bugs were fixed. Hotfixes both for 1.14 and 1.15, 2019-02-07 Both (first hotfix) (18:04 GMT): Fixed a bug where Villages exist in air and have "Missing texture" blocks, when there are chunk errors. 1.15 (second hotfix) (21:41 GMT): Fixed a major bug from the last snapshot in 1.15 where Villages break the game when loaded, then unloaded. 19w08a, 2019-02-21 1.15 snapshot, that update added tons of new biomes. The list of them is here: River types (similar to ocean types): * Warm river - a river that has a floor made out of sand. Only mobs that spawn in this biome are tropical fish. It generates in Jungle (and its variants), Savanna (90% chance), Desert Lakes (50% chance), Desert Oases and in Mushroom fields (70% chance) biomes; * Lukewarm river - similar to the warm variant, but it spawns squid, cod and pufferfish. Tropical fish can't spawn here. There's a small chance of salmon spawning in it. The floor is made out of sand and occasional dirt patches, seagrass grows there. This variant of the river generates in regular biomes: Plains (60% chance), Sunflower Plains (62% chance), Forests (55% chance), Savannas, Mushroom fields (30% chance), Dark forests (55% chance), Birch forests (50% chance), Flower forests (58% chance) and Savanna (10% chance). * River - the regular river, that spawns salmon, cod, and a lot of squids, and the floor is made of sand, gravel and dirt patches with some seagrass. The regular river spawns in: Plains (40% chance), Sunflower Plains (38% chance), Forests (45% chance), Mushroom fields (90% chance), Dark forests (50% chance), Birch forests (45% chance), Flower forests (20% chance). * Cold river - a cold variation, that has a floor made out of gravel and seagrass, salmon and squid only spawns here. You can found this type of river in Taiga (and variations, excluding Taiga Mountains), Extreme Hills (all variations), Tundra, Snowy Taiga (10% chance), Snowy Tundra (12% chance), Mushroom Island (5% chance) biomes. * Frozen river - the completely frozen river, that spawns only squids (rarely), and no other mobs. It has a gravel floor. This frozen variant spawns only in these biomes: Snowy Tundra (88% chance), Snowy Taiga (90% chance), Ice Tundra. * Dry River - a river with only a bit of water that generates below y=59. It has sand on its bottom and only generates in Badlands (all variations) and Desert, Desert Lakes (50% chance). Also beaches now generate along the rivers. Cold and frozen rivers will have a cold beach. New cold and snowy biomes: * Big Snowy Taiga - regular Big Taiga with snow. * Tundra - the cold Plains biome. It has more trees than the regular Plains, but there are Spruce trees instead of oak and no snow generates here. Villages can spawn here and they look like the Taiga ones. * Giant Mountains - a Mountains biome variation, that goes up to y=230. This biome is quite rare. * Amplified Mountains - an extremely rare biome, that looks like from Amplified worlds. A red banner with a green cross may spawn on the highest place. The highest point in the biome will be until y= * Mountain Edge - Previously unused biome, that spawns in the edges of the Giant Mountains, Amplified Mountains, Gravelly Mountains or Gravelly Wooded Mountains biomes. New medium and lush biomes: * Forest Mountains - a mountainous forest biome with overhangs and big cliffs. Cause forests are not hilly biomes, the terrain will only generate till y=90. This biome has only Oak trees. * Bush Forest - forest with less normal trees, and with the new bushes. This biome spawns between Forest and the Flower Forest biomes or very rarely inside of Forests, and has only oak trees. * Jungle Valley - a small valley, that generates inside of Jungle biomes. Sometimes, the Jungle Villages are in both of them, which means less treehouses and more ground houses will spawn. * Lake - a new water biome, that spawns inside Plains and (rarely) Forests and Forest Hills. It sometimes spawns higher then the sea level. This biome has small beaches around it. * Island - small new biome that exist in oceans, sometimes has some hills, and grows oak trees. * Hills - a variation of the Plains biome, but with hillier terrain and no trees. * Deep Warm Ocean - now generates naturally New dry and warm biomes: * Desert Oasis - variation of the Desert Lakes biome that has Palms made from Jungle Logs and leaves. This biome has grass too, and Mules can spawn in it. * Red Desert - a biome that spawns between Badlands and other biomes (except deserts), and has both red and normal sand. * Badlands Mountains - mountainous version of Badlands, that has mountains made of terracotta, and red sandstone. New End biomes: * End Lowlands - small end islands. * End Void - empty void between end islands. New Nether biomes (the old Nether biome is split to these): * Lava Ocean - lava ocean. * Nether Fields - nether "fields", that have lots of Zombie Pigman, some Nether fortresses and other Nether mobs. * Nether Caves - areas with no air, and some caves Special biomes: * Lava Lake - a rare lake that spawns only in Plains biomes, and has stone shore around them. Biome list as of now: Snowy: * Tundra - uncommon ** Snowy Tundra - common ** Ice Tundra - very rare ** Snowy Mountains - rare * Snowy Taiga - rare ** Snowy Taiga Hills - quite rare ** Snowy Taiga Mountains - extremely rare - 5th rarest ** Big Snowy Taiga - very rare Cold: * Mountains - common ** Gravelly Mountains - quite rare ** Wooded Mountains - uncommon ** Gravelly Mountains+ > Gravelly Wooded Mountains - extremely rare - 4th rarest ** Giant Mountains - very rare ** Amplified Mountains - extremely rare - 3rd rarest ** Mountain Edge - rare * Taiga - uncommon ** Taiga Hills - very uncommon ** Taiga Mountains - quite rare ** Giant Tree Taiga > Big Tree Taiga - quite rare ** Giant Spruce Taiga > Giant Tree Taiga - very rare Medium: * Plains - very common ** Sunflower Plains - very rare ** Island - quite rare ** Hills - rare * Forest - very common ** Wooded Hills > Forest Hills - common ** Flower Forest - quite rare ** Bush Forest - quite rare ** Forest Mountains - very rare * Birch Forest - uncommon ** Birch Forest Hills - very uncommon ** Tall Birch Forest - quite rare * Dark Forest - very uncommon ** Dark Forest Hills - rare * Swamp - very uncommon ** Swamp Hills - very rare Lush: * Jungle - rare ** Jungle Hills - quite rare ** Modified Jungle > Jungle Cliffs - very rare ** Jungle Valley - very rare ** Jungle Edge - quite rare ** Modified Jungle Edge > Jungle Edge Hills - extremely rare - rarest biome in game * Mushroom Field - very rare - 7th rarest Warm: * Desert - common ** Desert Hills - uncommon ** Desert Lakes - very rare ** Desert Oasis - very rare * Savanna - very uncommon ** Shattered Savanna - very rare ** Savanna Plateau - quite rare ** Modified Savanna Plateau > Flattened Shattered Savanna - extremely rare - 2nd rarest * Badlands - quite rare ** Eroded Badlands - very rare - 9th rarest ** Badlands Plateau - quite rare ** Wooded Badlands Plateau - very rare End: * The End > End Center - only one in the game * End Highlands - very common * End Midlands - very common * End Lowlands - common * End Barrens - uncommon * End Void - very common Nether: * Lava Ocean - common * Nether Fields - very common * Nether Caves - common * Lava Lake - very rare - 6th rarest - note: spawns in Overworld, not in Nether River: * Warm River - rare * Lukewarm River - common * River - uncommon * Cold River - very uncommon * Frozen River - quite rare * Dry River - quite rare * Lake - very uncommon ** Lava Lake - very rare - 6th rarest Ocean: * Warm Ocean - rare ** Deep Warm Ocean - very rare - 10th rarest * Lukewarm Ocean - uncommon ** Deep Lukewarm Ocean - rare * Ocean - very uncommon ** Deep Ocean - rare * Cold Ocean - rare ** Deep Cold Ocean - quite rare * Frozen Ocean - rare ** Deep Frozen Ocean - very rare Beach: * Beach - common ** Cold Beach - quite rare ** Stone Shore - very rare ** Mushroom Shore - very rare - 8th rarest Biome changes: * Some biomes were renamed (marked with > in the list above). * Biome rarity was changed (read the list above for more information). * Beaches now spawn next to Rivers and Lakes, instead of just oceans. * Villages now spawn in the biomes listed below. New Village spawning biomes: "Plains" Village: * Plains * Forest * Tundra "Desert" Village: * Desert * Badlands (with red sandstone instead of normal sandstone) ** Badlands Plateau ** Wooded Badlands Plateau "Savanna" Village: * Savanna ** Savanna Plateau "Taiga" Village: * Taiga ** Big Tree Taiga ** Giant Tree Taiga * Snowy Taiga ** Big Snowy Taiga * Snowy Tundra "Jungle" Village: * Jungle ** Jungle Edge (no treehouses) ** Between Jungle and Jungle Valley (less treehouses) "Swamp" Village * Swamp Removed Biomes: * Some biome variants' variants (ex: Tall Birch Forest Hills, Modified (Wooded) Badlands Plateau) 1.14-pre2, 2019-02-26 1.14 pre-release. This pre-release added new Village types and spawning biomes from 19w08a, but all the different biome types have different details and architecture style. Cause of Tundra not being in 1.14, the Tundra Villages don't spawn naturally. The Village Between Jungle and Jungle Valley now spawns between Jungle and Jungle Edge. Also, this pre-release re-added the Mason villager and the stonecutters with proper functions, and reverted the Mason house to be like prior Mason's removment. The release date for 1.14 was announced to be the 4th March, 2019. 18w09a, 2019-03-01 1.15 snapshot. WIP Category:Imaginary updates Category:Upcoming Category:Lanxtot Category:Work In progress